Happy Holidays
by leejeeg
Summary: A drabble, holiday style.


Happy Holidays

by leejeeg

A Gw ficlet about how sometimes we all can be too sensitive about stuff. Just to clarify: it is not my intention in this ficlet to suggest anything about religion per se; Duo is purported to be Catholic. Rather this is a fic about perceptions and of course, romance. No offense is rendered or intended to any particular group. That being said, I hope my offering is enjoyed by readers.

Further warnings: Citrus-like.

AN-I know Christmas is over-but I felt like posting it anyway

* * *

Duo entered the apartment he shared with long time partner in the Preventer organization, Heero Yuy, in a huff. "Sheesh," he muttered to himself as he stripped off his Preventer jacket and heavy blue cable knit sweater underneath. Heero was just coming in from the kitchen and like the considerate roommate he was handed Duo a mug of his favorite: mint hot chocolate with chocolate marshmallows. Duo's disposition did not get past his very observant roomie. "What's eating you?"

Duo took a sip of his chocolate and grinned. Heero always put in lots of marshmallows. "Hmm? This is good, Heero."

Heero smiled in kind feeling that he had somehow averted some sort of meltdown from the former pilot of Deathscythe.

* * *

After dinner Duo went through his emails. Heero was watching the evening news. "Oh, for crying out loud!" the braided young man exclaimed. Heero could hear him clicking away on the mouse. He went over to the desk to see what all the commotion was about. It was a given that it would be interesting, Duo was the most fascinating person Heero had ever known, and in _every_ way. "What's going on, Duo?"

Duo was biting his lip like he always did when he was concentrating. Heero thought he looked adorable doing it. Yes, _adorable, get over it_.

"I was just checking for messages."

"And?" there was always an "and".

"And," he drawled out, "I am sick of getting all these Happy Holidays greetings. Happy Holidays from the Post office," he scrolled down a list of messages: "Happy Holidays from the oil company, the law office we interact with at work, our real estate agent, it just goes on and on. Oh, here's one from Delores Rivera from accounting. It's enough already."

"What's enough? I am a little confused-I thought you enjoyed celebrating Christmas."

"That's just it-I do. I celebrate _Christmas._"

Duo got up and walked into his bedroom leaving Heero feeling more confused. Duo was in the middle of taking off his socks when Heero knocked on the door. "Duo-do you think you could explain what you just..." Heero trailed off as he realized he was standing in Duo's bedroom. Duo looked up at him. "Hmm?"

Heero grinned sheepishly. He'd already forgotten what they were talking about. "I don't think I've been in your room before."

"Haven't you?"

"No. It's nice-I like the colors you use." The room was accented in burgundy and hunter green, very earthy and masculine. _Like Duo_. Heero turned to face Duo and caught him staring. "What?"

"I-it's nothing. It's Christmas Eve, you know."

"Yes, I am aware. I uh, I have a gift for you."

"Me too. Do you want it now?"

"Do you? I mean, you always said that gifts were to be given on Christmas Day."

Duo shrugged. "I don't mind. You...got me something?" Duo was warmed by the thought that Heero would actually get him a gift. Of course he was also warmed by the fact that he harbored secret romantic feelings for the Japanese young man. Feelings he'd had for a long time. Heero smiled shyly. "It's just a token."

"Token?"

"Of...my affection." Heero colored slightly. Duo looked up at him, hope shining in his violet eyes. "Affection?"

Heero stared right back at him. Perhaps this was the time to confess his true feelings. "Yes-affection. Do you think that you..."

"Yes," Duo interrupted. "I have affection for you, too, Heero. A lot of affection."

Heero stepped forward bringing him close enough to feel Duo's body heat. "Duo," he murmured, "Merry Christmas." Duo leaned the rest of the way so they could share their first kiss. Duo closed his eyes in pleasure. Heero's lips were firm and warm against his own.

He pressed closer and felt Heero's arms tighten. The kiss deepened and both young men moaned softly at the more intimate taste of each other. Emboldened by Duo's responsiveness Heero guided them toward the bed and they toppled over onto it, bouncing gently, limbs tangling, laughing joyously. Heero dotted little kisses on Duo's face and neck while steadily unbuttoning his shirt.

Suddenly Heero remembered that Duo had been upset earlier. Even though it appeared to have passed he wanted to make sure Duo's dark mood did not return and ruin what was happening between them. "Hey," he said softly, "earlier something was bothering you. Are you all right now?"

Duo smiled up at him, touched by his concern. "I'm more than okay _now_, 'Ro. If you must know I was just a bit wound up about all of this Happy Holidays business. It's okay to wish me Merry Christmas. Hell-it's even okay to wish me Happy Chanukah or Kwanzaa or any holiday that comes along. I won't get offended. I think the well wishes behind it are what counts so I don't see what the big deal is."

Only Duo could get worked up about something like this, but Heero was crazy about him-just the way he was. "Happy Holidays is supposed to cover everyone."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Yeah-I know. I just wish we could all not be so sensitive, ya know?"

"Hm. You seem sensitive now."

Duo's eyes narrowed. "You better be referring to what you're doing with your left hand, Yuy."

Heero laughed out loud.

* * *

Heero was kissing and nibbling Duo's nipples. "Happy Chanukah."

He moved up and kissed his lips. "Merry Christmas."

The tickling sensation at Duo's navel resulted in: "Happy Kwanzaa."

Duo giggled madly when Heero flipped him over and kissed the small of his back. "Happy Arbor Day."

Later, after they made love they snuggled in Duo's bed together. Duo kissed Heero lovingly. "I was wrong,'Ro."

"Hm? 'bout what?" Heero asked sleepily. Duo shifted to bring their bodies in closer contact. "It has indeed been a very _happy holiday_."

Merry Christmas to all-and to all a good night.


End file.
